Neo Cure Origins: Harmonia's Story
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: Aphrodi is getting attacked by some teenage thugs when a young lab girl with incredible powers comes to his rescue beating up the thugs. In return Aphrodi decides to take in the girl as his daughter and keep her safe from the scientists keeping her hostage. Follow Harmonia as she tries to find her meaning in this world. Set in Inazuma Eleven GO - Chrono Stone COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Lab Girl

Chapter 1: Lab Girl

"Again!? She escaped again!?"

"Y-Yes Sir she slipped passed the guards again..."

"Find her! Send every available staff!"

The man in the lab coat then pressed the red button guarded by a glass cover making everyone aware of the situation. All the guards and scientist left the building in search of her.

Meanwhile in the city...

A tall man with long blonde hair tied up into one ponytail walked down a dark street at night. He carried a large brown briefcase which contained all his work and wore a smart yet stylish brown suit. He continued to walk until he came across a long dark alleyway and he froze in his spot. Ever since he moved to that city that alleyway was the one place that sent shivers down his spine. Even though he had to walk down it to get to his house his instincts told him that it was a bad idea despite the fact that nothing had ever happened to him down there.

He slowly turned to face the ally before taking a deep breath and carefully striding down it. It was dark and impaired his vision so he could practically see nothing, he had to keep walking. He heard a noise and stopped in place. He listened carefully but everything was silent. He was about to take another step and carry on walking when something heavy landed on him causing him to fall flat on the ground. He then felt two more things which felt like hands pinning his arms down with the first still on top of him making him unable to move. He looked up to find a teenage boy holding a torch and gun pointing at him, he could now also see that it was three more boys pinning him down and another had stolen his briefcase.

"Afuro Terumi" said the one inspecting his briefcase who had now found the name tag.

"Get off me!" Afuro shouted at them but they just tightened their grip.

"Now Now Afuro-San let's not attract any attention shall we?" said the one with the gun waving it slightly to make sure he knew it was there.

They continued to search him taking anything they considered valuable.

"Please God help me get out of this!" Afuro prayed in his head with his eyes closed. He then heard a noise like someone fell and he opened his eyes. The one standing watch was now lying on the ground covered in bruises and completely worn out. The rest of them stopped searching him and looked around. Another loud thud and the one searching his briefcase was down just like the first. They all began to panic and before they could get up the three that were holding Afuro were down. Only the one with the gun remained.

"Show yourself!" he shouted pointing the gun everywhere in every direction.

That's when it happened. I figure jumped down from the sky but you could only see long luminous blonde glowing hair, bright red eyes and what appeared to be white feathery wings. The figure dropped down in between Afuro and the thug. The thug shined his flash light onto the figure revealing a young girl who resembled a young Afuro. She giggled and he shot the gun but the girl seemed to have vanished and then reappear behind the thug. With one sharp blow the thug was knocked out and Afuro safe. He carefully stood up and gathered up his papers and work.

He then walked up to the girl and took a closer look. His first inspection had been correct, she did look just like him when he was 14 except for the fact the she was wearing a plain white dress.

"Thank you for helping me" He said to her "What's your name?"

"Name?" She said looking confused

"You know what people call you, my name is Afuro Terumi but everyone calls me Aphrodi"

"Aphrodi, the Greek goddess of love" she said smiling " umm I hear people at the lab and they call me Experiment 1 or E1" She replied looking slightly sad.

"Lab, experiment? How did you end up in a lab, your only young?!" He said look worried

"I've been in the lab for as l can remember"

"How long do you think that is?"

"Hmm about two weeks?"

"You can only remember from two weeks ago!?" he said shocked

"Yea I hate it there, all they do is run tests on me and keep me locked up in my room!"

They then people running about calling out for her and they were getting close.

"Oh no there here to take me back again!" she said scared

Aphrodi looked at the scared little lab girl in front of him and made a big decision that would change everything.

"Come with me, I'll keep you safe from them" He said

"R-Really?!" She said hopefully

"You saved me, the least I can do is return the favor" He replied holding his hand out.

"T-Thanks" She said taking his hand and they began to run.

/

"Here we are" Said Aphrodi standing outside a gleaming white mansion.

"Wow you live here!?" The young girl exclaimed.

"Yes and now you do too" he said smiling and leading her inside.

A butler greeted them at the door "Welcome home Sir, may I ask who this might be?" he said looking at the girl.

"Oh err this is my new daughter, I adopted her today"

"Ahh may I ask for her name"

"Oh umm" said Aphrodi struggling

"Harmonia!" exclaimed the girl "My name is Harmonia!"

"Ahh what a beautiful name, welcome to the Afuro household. My name is Toma and I am the head butler"

"Nice to meet you" Harmonia replied

He then left leaving them alone.

"Why Harmonia?" Aphrodi asked

"Well if you're Aphrodi like the one from Greek mythology then I'm Harmonia the daughter of Aphrodi"

"You know a lot about Greek mythology"

"For me that's common knowledge"

"You must be very smart then"

"That's what the scientists said"

"Oh... Well you must be tired, get some rest" he said showing her to her new room.

It was a plain white room and not much had been done to it.

"Goodnight and I will see you in the morning" said Aphrodi

"Night!" she said jumping into her new soft and cozy bed.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did then review and favorite or even add an alert to see when it is updated or you can add me in twitter to find out when I am writing or posting a new chapter/ story (links are in my profile). Arigato xxx


	2. Chapter 2: A Job?

**Chapter 2: A Job?**

The next morning Aphrodi woke up around 7:00am and decided to go and check on his new daughter. So he quickly got changed into some casual clothes and knocked on her door before walking in. As he opened the door to find Harmonia sitting on the floor with an A4 piece of paper and a pencil. She sat there silently scribbling away on it before she recognized Aphrodi's presence.

"Good morning Aphrodi-San" she said still in deep concentration.

Aphrodi walked up to her and looked at the paper. She had drawn a very detailed picture of a large mansion that looked like a professional sketch artist had drawn it. It was drawn right down to the last scratch on the ground.

"That's amazing, did you draw it yourself?" He asked

"Thank you I would draw to pass the time back in the lab" she said with a slight smile.

"Have you seen this house before?"

"In a dream, I have a lot if strange dreams I actually had a dream about you the other day"

"But we only met yesterday"

"Yea that's why they are strange" She said with a small giggle.

"They must be... are you hungry? Shall we go have some breakfast?"

"Ok" She said and she took Aphrodi's hand and they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Two maids lead them to their seats and served them some soup. They both took a spoonful of soup but Harmonia's face gave it a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Asked Aphrodi

"Hey where is the kitchen" She said to one of the maids.

"Um over there young Miss" She said pointing to the large door to their left.

Harmonia jumped out of her chair and rushed into the kitchen. A moment later she returned with an arm full of spices before carefully adding selected amounts to both of the soups and then returning to her place.

"Try it!" She said

Aphrodi hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking another spoonful. His face lit up as his taste buds tingled all over.

"Amazing! How did you learn this!?" he exclaimed

"Common knowledge" she replied

"Just what do you consider common knowledge?' he asked

"Anything that I currently know"

All of the intelligent staff then began questioning her on every hard question they knew. Many of them were question that even an extremely intelligent man who had the best education and got top results on every test he ever took couldn't answer those questions as fast as she could. Despite all of this all Aphrodi could think about was "what did those scientist do to her" and what she was doing just added to it. All the staff was amazed by her talent but this couldn't last forever. A young maid then approached Aphrodi.

"Um Master the time" She said pointing to the clock.

"Oh I'm going to be late, bye Harmonia I will see you later!" He said grabbing everything and heading out the door.

"Where is he going?" Asked Harmonia

"He is going to work young Miss so he can get more money" said another maid.

"Work so he has a job? What kind of job?"

"A very important job Miss that brings in a lot of money" She said

"I want a job too!" Said Harmonia standing up

"You shouldn't worry about work Miss you should worry more about school"

"Ahh the Master mentioned that he hadn't enrolled her anywhere yet, besides with knowledge like that I don't think she needs school. If you want to find a small job Miss then I'm sure it would be a nice way of passing the time" Said Toma

"Ok I'm going to go out!" said Harmonia excited

"Oh wait Miss! You should change out of those old clothes before you go out. Here we managed to get hold of these this morning, sorry if it's not the best but it's still only early in the morning, not many places are open" Said a maid passing her a white top, red skirt, blue jeans, a long black cardigan and a pair of white

"Wow I really like them! Thanks a lot!" Harmonia said accepting the clothes and running upstairs to get changed.

A few minutes later she came back down.

"Wow Miss it really suits you!" Said the maid

"Thanks I'm going out now, bye!" Said Harmonia opening and walking out of the door.

She rushed through the gates and followed her instincts leading her in all different directions. She ended up in a large shopping center filled with hundreds of busy buyers and sellers. She had never been around so many people and was very excited at this new experience. She continued on until she spotted a large boutique full of wonderful clothes.

"If I get a job and get lots of money I could buy nice clothes like that" She said quietly to herself.

She then felt something hitting her foot and instinctively she turned round and with all her force she kicked it back. The object then flew back to its owners which was a young group of boys in a large alleyway. Luckily they all managed to dodge the ball and it flew into a wall and in between two white lines that had been drawn on. The boys all stared at her.

"Wow! That shot had some serious power in it! Do you play soccer too?!" Said one of them.

"Soccer? As in the sport?" She said

"Yeah is there any other kind of soccer?" He replied

"I've never played…"

"B-But you scored a goal without even looking! Hey do you want to play with us? We will explain the rules!"

"I know the rules, but sure I'll play" She said

So she joined the boys and began playing soccer with them. To their surprise she was better than all of them and could beat them all easily. But when they turned it into a match situation that was a different situation.

"Your passing the ball too hard! How do you expect the others to receive such a powerful pass?" Said one of the boys.

"But isn't it good to use a lot of force?" She asked

"When you are shooting yes but when you are passing you need to make sure that the other person can get it! Its finding middle ground!" He said

So she took their advice and passed lighter… Well she tried at least but her passes were still very forceful but they managed to receive them in the end. She ended the match with a final goal.

"Yay! Goal!" She shouted and all of the boys began cheering for her.

A middle aged woman spotted this commotion and walked over. The boys stopped cheering at sight of her and backed off leaving Harmonia in front of the woman.

"Hmm good looking, nice hair…decent fashion sense and good at soccer… he will like this one!" She said clapping her hands together "Hey little girl would you like a job?"

"Oh I've been looking for a job!" She exclaimed.

"Y-You shouldn't just accept jobs from random strangers!" Said one of the boys.

"Why? She seems nice" Harmonia replied.

"Come with me!" Said the woman grabbing her arm and running off.

She led Harmonia round many corners and down longs streets until they came across a large white mansion far bigger than Aphrodi's.

"Here we are!" Said the woman.

"Wow it's so big!" Said Harmonia "Oh by the way what kind of job is this?"

"Oh I want you to be my son's personal maid!" said the woman "But your still young… oh well you should be here every day accept Saturdays and since your young… actually you look the same age as my son… oh you get to stay at school but as soon as school ends its back to work! Oh I didn't get your name dear!"

"Oh I'm Harmonia!" She said

"Pleasure to meet you, now we should go and check with my son!" She said leading Harmonia into the house.

"I have maids at home so this should be easy! I just need to do what they do!" Harmonia thought to herself.

The woman then knocked on a door.

"Come in" Said a voice from inside.

They then walked in. A young boy with long wavy hair was lying on a large bed reading a soccer magazine.

"Takuto I've found you a new maid!" she said

"Mum you shouldn't just take poor people off the stre-" he was about to finish his sentence but then he saw Harmonia. His eyes widened and a slight bit of blush spread across his cheeks.

"I knew you would like her! Takuto this is Harmonia, and Harmonia this is my son Shindou Takuto" said the woman.

"Nice to meet you" Harmonia said smiling.

"N-Nice to meet you too" said Shindou

"Perfect! Ok dear you can start tomorrow at seven in the morning, oh and I better get you your new uniform" said the woman leading Harmonia back into the hall and took a cute maid outfit out of a room and presented it to Harmonia.

They then said their goodbyes and Harmonia headed home.

/

"I'm back!" Harmonia called as she entered the house.

"Welcome home Miss Harmonia" Said a maid "Your farther is also home"

Harmonia ran through to the living room and saw Aphrodi.

"Dad, dad guess what!" She said running over excited

"What?" He said looking interested

"I got a job!"

"Harmonia you don't need a job, we have plenty of money" He said patting her on the head

"Oh but I want to earn my own money!"

"Well if you want… what job is it?"

"Oh a maid for a boy at this big house!"

"A maid? Well it's a job I guess… which house?"

"Oh it's… huh wait a second!" She said running up to her room and coming back down with a piece of paper. "Like this!" She said holding up the paper.

"Huh isn't that the one you drew this morning?"

"Yea I told you I have odd dreams!"

"What's the family's name?"

"Umm Shindou"

"Oh their really rich, I'm guessing you're their son's maid?"

"Yeah! He's my age isn't he?"

"Yea about"

They then had dinner (after Harmonia had added a bit of extra flavor to it) and one of the maids offered to give Harmonia a lesson on how to be a maid. She accepted and learned what a maid does and how they should speak and how they should address people (For once Harmonia actually didn't know something!)

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then please review and favourite or even add an alert to know when I update the story. If you really want you could follow me on different websites like Twitter, DeviantART ect… (Links are in my profile) Arigato xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nia-chan

**Chapter 3: Nia-chan~**

**Harmonia's POV**

**Sunday morning**

I woke up extra early to get ready for my new job! I hoped that those lessons paid off and I quickly got dressed into my new uniform. I had to admit it kind of suited me! I checked the time and it was already 6:40 and it would take me about 20 minutes to get to the Shindou household so I rushed downstairs, put my shoes on and walked out of the door. I took my time walking to work and looked at all the beautiful scenes I hadn't yet seen. When I did arrive at the house the gates where closed but there was a speaker box by the wall.

"Hello can I help you?" Said a voice from the box

"Um I'm the new maid here" I replied

"Oh of course! Come on in!" She said and the gates opened and I was greeted by another maid.

"Hi, I'm Takura another maid here, wow you're young so you must be Takuto-samas new maid, oh but you should probably call him Shindou-sama ok?" She said

"Um sure" I said as she led me inside.

"Right well, Shindou-sama usually needs to get up about now so do you want to go wake him up? Just knock on his door and then enter, oh do you know where his room is?"

"Yea I was showed yesterday, thank you for all your help!" I said cheerfully and walked up the long flight of stairs and over to Shindou's door.

I took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door and entering. He was still in bed sleeping despite my knocking so I turned on the light and walked over to his bed.

"Umm Shindou-sama?" I called out to him and his slowly opened his eyes.

Not long after he closed them again as if I wasn't even there but a few seconds later he shot them open again and sat straight up in shock.

"H-Harmonia!" He said shocked

"Umm good morning Shindou-sama, I was told to come wake you up, was I wrong?" I said nervously.

"N-No its fine! I'm normally woken up about now I was just a bit um shocked" He said his face going a bit red.

"Are you ok Shindou-sama you look a bit red? Have you caught a fever?" I said looking closer at him but he seemed to go even more red.

"N-No I'm fine! I-I-I'm just really hungry! Can you get me some breakfast?" He said turning away.

"Um sure no problem!" I said walking out of his room and closing the door.

When I got downstairs the maid was waiting for me.

"So how did it go?"

"Ok I think, he said he's hungry" I said

"Oh no, you see the chef called in ill today and we haven't got hold of a replacement yet" She said

"Oh no problem I can cook" I said "Where is the kitchen?"

"Over there but I don't think your qualified! We have a world famous chef cooking food for them"

"Well its better than nothing" I said walking into the kitchen.

/

I knocked on Shindou's door again and walked in carrying a large tray. He was now dressed and sitting at a small table in the middle of his room. I carried the tray over and placed it down in front of him. The try contained a full English breakfast and a cup of herbal tea.

"Here you go, enjoy!" I said cheerfully

"Thanks Harmonia-chan" He said digging right in "Wow this is amazing! Chef never cooks anything this good!" He exclaimed

"Oh well you see um chef called in ill today so I kind of cooked your meal. I hope its ok"

"You cooked this! Wow ok I've decided you should cook all of my meals from now on!"

"Shindou-sama I don't really think it's my place to take over the chef's job…" I said respectfully

"I'll see what I can do" He said winking at me "Thanks for this Harmonia-chan!"

"Oh no problem Shidou-sama!" I said smiling

"Hmm" He said "Harmonia-chan is pretty long to say, can I give you a nickname?"

"Um what like?"

"How about… Nia-chan!" He said proudly

"Um sure, if you want Shindou-sama"

"Oh you can just call me Takuto, Nia-chan~" He said pronouncing all the syllables.

"Oh but that would be out of place Shindou-sama!"

"I don't mind, I won't tell my parents, just say it ppleeeaaassseee" He said in a really childish tune.

"No I really shouldn't, you must understand I could get fired Takuto!" I said but then realising what just slipped out of my mouth and I covered my mouth in shock "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"I told you I don't mind Nia-chan!"

"I-I will excuse myself to let you eat in peace!" I said turning round and about to head for the door when he grabbed my hand.

"Please stay!" He said rather seriously.

"N-No I better make sure nobody needs my help" I said slipping out of his grasp and running out of the room.

Once again Takura-san greeted me downstairs.

"You look really nervous, what happened?" She asked

"Shindou-sama kept asking me to call him by his first name but I kept saying no and then it accidently slipped out!" I said covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"Harmonia-chan you need to be more careful! If his parents hear you, you could get fired!"

"I-I'll be more careful!" I said calming down.

"Nia-chan~ Can you come help me?" Called a voice from upstairs.

"Ohh he's already given you a nickname! Hehe go on!" said Takura-san giving me a slight shove towards the stairs.

I went back upstairs and into his room.

"Yes Shindou-sama?"

"I have a dance lesson coming up soon, could you help me practice?"

"Um sure, what kind of dancing?"

"It's ballroom ever tried it?"

"N-No in fact I've not really danced at all"

"No problem, come here" He said holding his hand out.

I walked over and slowly raised my hand and he quickly took hold of it.

"Ok so now with your other hand you put it on my shoulder" he said and I did as instructed. "Ok and I have to put my hand on your waist…" Which he did "And just follow my movements!" He said

He began taking various steps so I copied him and followed in his lead.

"See you're a natural" He said pulling me closer in.

"Um Shindou-sama you're getting a little close…" I said

"Oh you have to be close in ballroom dancing!" He said

"O-Ok if you say so…"

So we continued dancing until we were too tired to continue and Shindou sat down on his bed.

"Phew that was a lot of dancing but it was fun"

"Y-Yea" I said

"You can sit on the bed if you want" He said patting a spot next to him.

"Oh no that would be out of place" I said holding my hands up but before I could say anything else a knock at the door came and Shindou's mother walking in.

"Ahh Takuto how is the new maid?"

"Oh she's great! Best maid I've ever had and she's a really good cook too!" He said happily

"Ahh well I'm glad she's doing well!" She said before leaving the room again.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then please review and favourite or even add an alert to know when I update the story. If you really want you could follow me on different websites like Twitter, DeviantART ect… (Links are in my profile) Arigato xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Is She?

**Chapter 4: Is She?**

_**Ok guys there are a few things in this story from now on that you won't get unless you have read my first story "Neo Cure Origins: Aydan's story" so please do give that a read, it will make things a lot more clearer.**_

**Monday afternoon**

**Shindou's POV**

Me and Kirino were walking home from school through the shopping centre talking about our weekends. I had told him all about Harmonia-chan and he seemed pretty impressed.

"So you have done all of that and yet nothing?" He said

"Yea I've tried being all romantic but she doesn't seem interested!" I said looking at him.

"Well it's clear that she isn't that kind of girl!" He said

"What do you mean?" I said then looking up "Hey look there she is!" I said pointing to the girl walking through the shopping centre.

"Ahhh I see. Yes it's obvious now!" Kirino said nodding

"How can you tell that from just looking at her?!"

"I have my methods" He said winking

"You've been talking like that since you met that "so called" girl of yours!"

"I'm not lying she's real!" He said blushing

"Yea yea I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Kirino-senpai, Shindou-senpai!" We heard a voice saying from behind us.

We turned round to find Aydan and Tsurugi walking behind us holding hands (as usual).

"Oh Aydan-chan, Tsurugi" Said Kirino waving to them.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Aydan said smiling.

"Talking about Shindou's crush!" Said Kirino pointing at Harmonia

"K-Kirino don't tell them!" I said embarrassed

We kept walking and Kirino explained what I had been doing to try and get Harmonia to realise my feelings for her.

"Well duhh she obviously isn't that kind of girl!" Said Aydan

"That's what I said!" Said Kirino turning to me

"B-But that kind of stuff works with you and Tsurugi!" I said to Aydan

"Shindou-senpai do you honestly think all girls are the same? This Harmoni girl is obviously pretty dense and doesn't like guys like that. You should try a more sweet and caring side" Said Aydan pulling a girly pose.

"F-Fine" I said accepting defeat.

I looked back at Harmonia and over heard something.

"Hey, you girl! Do you want to come play with us again?!" Said someone from behind a wall.

"Oh it's you guys! Sure!" She said running over there.

"G-Guys I think she's in trouble!" I said running over to where she disappeared to everyone following me. So many things where running through my head, what if some thugs had tricked her into doing bad things!

I ran round the corner and exclaimed "Stop right there!"

**Harmonia's POV**

We stopped play to see Shindou-sama who had rushed round the corner and was looking dead serious.

"Oh Shindou-sama what are you doing here?" I said holding the ball still.

"N-Nia-chan who are these people?!" He said

"Oh some kids I met a couple of days ago they taught me how to play soccer!"

Some people popped up behind him and began giggling.

"S-Shindou your face!" Said one of them

"Hahaha silly Senpai!" Said the red haired girl.

"S-Stop it!" Shindou replied looking very red.

I walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes "Shindou-sama what's wrong?"

He began to go red again "I-I thought you were in trouble…" He said embarrassed

His friends were giggling even harder at him and he looked very upset.

**Aydan's POV**

We were laughing but when we looked up that Harmonia girl was hugging Shindou! We all just stood there in amazement. She then let go and smiled.

"Shindou-sama I appreciate it but honestly I'm fine" She said sweetly

"W-Why did you hug me?" Shindou said confused

"Oh was it bad? My dad always gives me hugs when I'm sad and you looked kinda sad…"

"N-No thank you I feel much better now!" He said cheerfully.

Kirino then went up to Shindou and began to nudge him "Shindou~ She plays soccer and she hugged you. Nice one" He whispered

"K-Kirino!" He said embarrassed

Harmonia's expression then changed to a more realising look. "Oh no I'm late for work!" She said.

"Oh don't worry Nia-chan I'll just say you walked me home from school!" Shindou said

"Oh thank you Shindou-sama!" She said.

Three big teenagers then walked around the corner and looked at Harmonia in an angry way. They then ran up to her and began shouting.

"Hey you're the girl from the other night!" One of them said

"Oh it's you guys again" Harmonia said slightly annoyed

"Yea were here for payback!" The leader said

"Sorry but I really don't have time to waste on you lot" She said "Come on Shindou-sama" She said beginning to walk off.

One of the bullies then picked up Shindou by the collar. "If you won't fight us then we will fight your little friend here!" He said

The next thing that happened astonished me. Somehow Harmonia had taken Shindou away from the bully, placed him on the floor and was now holding the bully up by the collar almost horizontally! It was almost as if she hadn't moved at all and just…teleported to the next position.

"Don't touch my friends!" She said as she threw the bully at the others.

I took a closer look at the bullies and they were covered in bruises. They were in no condition to fight and either Harmonia's throw was incredibly powerful or their wounds began hurting again but they retreated away from us. She then walked over to Shindou.

"Are you ok Shindou-sama?" She said

"Y-Yea I'm fine thanks, h-how did you do that?" He said

"Do what?" She said innocently

"Those bad guys!"

"Oh" She said "S-Shindou-sama we better get you home before your parents start to worry! It was nice meeting you guys!" She said before grabbing Shindou's arm and rushing off.

"Kyousuke…" I said

"Yea?"

"I think she might be one of them"

"Really?" He said

"Yea…"

**Shindou's POV**

We walked through the door to find my mother waiting.

"Takuto! I was so worried where have you been?!" She said running over to me and hugging me.

"M-Mother! Oh um Harmonia picked me up from school and um…" I said trying to find an excuse.

"Takuto your neck is all red! An Harmonia you're all dirty! What happened!?"

I knew I couldn't hide it "W-Well we ran into a bit of trouble… you see these bullies came over and tried to attack me but Harmonia-chan saved me!" I said making sure that something good came out of this.

"Oh Takuto! And Harmonia thank you so much for helping him!" She said hugging me tighter.

"O-Oh it was nothing Mam I'm just glad that Shindou-sama is safe" she said bowing.

"Thank you. Oh and look at you dear your filthy, tell you what go take a shower you can use the one in Takuto's room and we will find you some spare clothes. Takuto go and show her to the shower room" she said "Feel free to use the shampoo and soap!"

**Harmonia's POV**

I took a nice long shower carefully shampooing my hair and making sure I was clean. I took a towel and slowly walked back into Shindou's room where he was sat on his bed.

"Ah Nia-chan! Sorry we couldn't find any spare uniforms in your size so you're going to have to borrow some of my clothes" He said handing me some plain blue trousers and a basic white shirt.

"Oh thank you Shindou-sama that's very generous of you" I said accepting the clothes and going back into the bathroom to get changed.

I quickly got the clothes on and gave my hair a brush. They fitted me perfectly and were surprisingly comfy. I walked back into the room to find Shindou had gone. I still didn't know my way around the house very well so I thought it would be best if I just stayed put until he got back. I looked at the other side of the room to find a large white piano. I had never seen one before and I walked over and looked closer. I pressed the first key I saw and a nice sound came from it. It was fun so I sat down and looked at the piece of paper on the stand. The melody was called "Fur Elise" and looked pretty nice so I slowly began to follow the instructions and soon I was playing the tune.

"You're really good" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find Shindou "S-Shindou-sama I-I'm sorry I was curious…so…"

"It's ok; did you learn to play that just now?"

"Y-Yea…" I said looking down.

"My mother said you can have the day off as a reward for saving me, do you want to spend it here?"

"C-Can I?" I said

"Sure, friends are allowed to invite each other over" he said smiling.

It was silent for a moment and I had something to say.

"I'm really sorry"

"Why?"

"It was my fault that you were attacked today…"

"But you saved me that's what counts" He said putting his hand on my shoulder "But can you tell me why those guys where after you?"

I stood up and walked into the centre of his room "I suppose you have the right to know" I sighed "I was out for a walk when I saw someone being robbed in an alleyway. So I helped him by beating up those bullies and in return he took me in as his daughter so I would be safe from so bad people…That was the first day I met my dad…"

Shindou then took me over to him bed and we both sat down on it. "Thanks for telling me this… but why were there bad people after you?"

I gasped at this. I remembered all those days locked up in the lab not being able to do what I want and go where I wanted but worst of all the test.

"Shindou-sama I come from a bad background that I don't feel comfortable talking about, maybe I will tell you one day but at the moment I can't…"

I then felt Shindou's arms wrapping around me as he held me in a tight hug. He then let go and looked at me "You looked sad" He said smiling.

"Shindou-sama are you feeling ok? You've been acting different not in a bad way just…different" I said

"I-I'm fine" He said looking away.

My phone then buzzed so I picked it up to find a new message.

_Harmonia we have guest coming round later, please come home soon!_

It was from my dad so I explained to Shindou and he showed me out of the house.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then please review and favourite or even add an alert to know when I update the story. If you really want you could follow me on different websites like Twitter, DeviantART ect… (Links are in my profile) Arigato xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5: Neo cure?

**Chapter 5: Neo Cure?!**

I came home to find all the maids cleaning things up and my dad in a smart suit.

"Hey dad" I said walking over to him "what's all this about?"

"Oh Harmonia, as I said we have some important guest coming over tonight but they only informed me a few moments ago. They will be home soon, there is a new dress in your room, go and put it on ok?" He said looking slightly nervous.

"Ok see you in a bit" I said rushing upstairs.

I saw a formal white and blue dress hung up in my wardrobe and quickly changed into it and fixed my hair up. A maid soon called me downstairs and me and my dad stood at the door as the door was opened. There stood a man with deep red hair and a pair of glasses and someone who looked like his assistant with green hair tied up in some kind of bun? The thing that caught my eye though was the young girl with the short red hair also in a dress standing next to them.

"I-Its you!" I said looking shocked.

"Harmonia you know these people?" My dad said

"W-Well I met her today, but I didn't get her name" I said pointing to the red haired girl.

"Ahh well I guess it's time for introductions then!" Said the man with the red hair who now looked very friendly "My name is Kira Hiroto, this is my assistant Midorikawa Ryuuji and finally my daughter Aydan" He said placing his hand on the girls shoulder"

"Pleasure to meet you Aydan" My dad said as he already knew the other two "Well I'm Afuro Terumi and this is my daughter Harmonia" He said to Aydan placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you again Aydan-san" I said smiling

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine Harmonia-san" She replied

"Well were going to go and do some boring adult work, why don't you two go and play upstairs?" Said Hiroto

"I think that's a good idea, Harmonia do you want to show Aydan to your room?" my dad said.

"Sure, this way" I said leading Aydan.

When we got into my room and closed the door Aydan flung herself on the bed and sighed

"Jeez its hard work trying to make a good impression on people don't you think?" She said to me showing her true side.

"Yea, you have to be all fancy and stuff" I said sitting down.

"Hey Harmonia, why are you Shindou's maid if your rich and stuff?"

"Huh? Oh well I don't go to school and I got bored at home so I decided to get a job to pass the time" I replied

"Does Shindou know that you are rich?"

"No, please don't tell him"

"Don't worry I won't, promise!" She said giggling

There was a bit of an odd silence so I decided to say something "that's a cool belt you've got there"

"Thanks, oh that reminds me! Jeez I can't believe I forgot for a moment there!" She said "you know back when those bullies came over what did you do? It was like you teleported!"

I don't know why I did it. There was something about Aydan that made me feel comfortable telling her everything yet I don't know why.

"Well don't tell anyone not even my dad knows, but I can stop time…"

"Time?! Really?!" She said excited

"Y-Yea I kind of pause it and move through the space while everyone else is frozen that's how I can move like that. It's a useful skill" I said smiling

"I knew it! Your one of them!" She said jumping out the window and returning a moment later with a box. "Open it!" She said handing me the box.

We both sat down on the floor and she gave me a nod. I slowly opened the box and found ten belts like Aydan's but with different centres. Soon after I opened the box one of them began to glow in the centre.

"Yes! It worked! Here" She said passing me the glowing belt.

This one had a yellow symbol with a clock that seemed to have angel winds attached to it.

"Put it on!" She said and I did as she said and it stopped glowing "Congratulations Harmonia you are officially part of the Neo Cure!" she said rapidly shaking my hand.

"W-W-Wait the Neo what?!"

"Neo Cure! Oh take out the phone!" she said pointing to a pocket in my belt. I opened it and a high tech looking phone was inside and I took it out.

"_**Bzzt- Please scan power shield for access" **_the phone said

"That's the symbol on the belt, scan it!"

So I scanned the symbol _**Bzzt- Access confirmed, welcome Harmonia**_

The phone then unlocked itself showing a new screen. It had the same symbol as the belt and had one app called Contacts.

"You need to put your contacts in there as this will be your new phone. Oh I should give you my number!" She said taking my phone and trading our numbers. "Hmm you don't have the Sonnets app… Ah I get it! You get apps according to your ability's!"

I was getting none of this "Umm ability's? Sonnets?" I said interrupting her monologue

"Oh you see every member of the Neo Cure has special ability's. Mine is that I can travel to different dimensions which is called dimensional jumping and Sonnets are what I have to recite to travel. So I guess your ability hasn't been fully realised otherwise you would have an extra app… I guess we will just have to work on it!"

"What is this whole Neo Cure thing?" I said

"It's a team that will use their powers for good and save worlds!" She said standing proudly

"Cool how many people are in it?"

That is when she sunk to the floor "um well counting you and me that makes…um… two…"

"Two are you joking me?!" I said shocked

"W-Well I was the first to be born and I only found out about our mission a few weeks ago…I was given the duty to find all eleven members before we could start the real work… And you're the first I've found"

"How do you know I wasn't born before you?"

"Oh well you weren't born normally where you? I was born at the age of 14 and had no idea of what was going on. Turned out that I had just appeared on my dad's floor at night and he was told to look after me as his daughter! What about you, how did you find your dad?"

"Umm well I was born about three weeks ago…somewhere… and I found my dad while I was out on a walk. He was getting robbed by those bullies so I used my powers to save him and he promised to look after me as thanks"

"See we are different!" she said smiling "Oh you should read this!" She said pulling out a brown book from the box labelled "Legends of Neophelis" and opened it on a page before passing it to me. I began to read.

_Warriors of cure_

_These warriors have appeared in many legends and each tale has its own interpretation of the Warriors of Cure. The most common features were that there were eleven of them and that each warrior possessed their own power or ability. Each story has also claimed that they were all of the female gene except for one account where they mention an extra member who was of the male gene. In many of the tales the warriors arrived after a chant or as many referred to as a Sonnet was sung. Finally it was told that only those with a pure heart could summon the warriors._

"Warriors of Cure?" I asked

"Oh there a bunch of people who saved lots of places in many different times! Apparently we are somehow related to them… Anyway the first book I read about them in was called "The Cure of Neophelis" so I named the team The Neo Cure you know since it sounds cooler and it's a bit like the tale."

"How come you got to name the team!?"

"Duhh because I'm the leader!" She said sticking her tongue out before we both began to laugh.

"Hey who was that dude you were holding hands with?" I asked

"Oh that was my boyfriend Tsurugi Kyousuke" she smiled

"Boyfriend?" I said not knowing what that was.

"You more like me then I thought…completely oblivious of things like love!"

"Love?"

"Yea. You see love is like this thing that makes you have strong feelings for someone! Its defficult to explain but it's a really nice feeling. And when you love someone a lot you kiss them and stuff"

"What's that?"

"Ok you are worse than I was" She said face palming herself "Here watch this!" She said handing me a DVD

"Titanic?"

"Yea it's one of the most romantic films e-va!" She said giggling "I can see why Shindou was having a hard time"

"What do you mean?"

"Hehe nothing!" She said.

Her face then turned rather sad and she sighed "Hey Harmonia there is one back draw to being a Neo Cure…"

"What?"

"We need to be ready at any moment and have time to go searching so that means… no jobs" She sighed again "you're going to have to quit being Shindou's maid"

"B-But Shindou is my friend! How can I see him if I quit!?"

"Hehe I can see this is going to be fun…" She said to herself "I have a plan!" She said and whispered in my ear.

"Really? I can do that?" I said

"Of course! Ask your dad about it and don't take no for an answer!" She said pointing a finger at me.

"Aydan! Time to go!" We heard Hiroto call up

"Ohh need to go!" She said and we both stood up "Remember to keep that belt with you at all times!" She said.

We saw Aydan, Hiroto and Ryuuji out of the door and waved goodbye. My dad then turned around to head into the kitchen. Now was the time.

"Hey dad…" I said tugging on his sleeve

"Yes Harmonia?" He said.

"Well…"

The next day

It was a Tuesday so I waited until it was time for Shindou to have got home before ringing on the doorbell. A maid answered it and brought me inside and to my luck Shindou was in the living room and saw me walk in.

"Nia-chan! Where were you I was getting worried?!" He said rushing over to me.

"S-Shindou-sama…" I said really not wanting to say it and decided to waste a bit of time "Oh um thanks for lending me those clothes! Here I've washed them so there clean!" I said handing him a plastic bag with the clothes inside.

"Ah thanks!" He said taking the bag "Hey how come you aren't wearing your uniform? My mum will get annoyed if you don't"

"Y-You see…" I said taking a deep breath "I-I'm resigning…"

"W-What!? W-Why?! Is it because of those bullies?! I told you it was ok!" He said panicking and grabbing my sholders.

"N-No it's not that… I-I really don't want to but I have to…I have my reasons…" I said looking down.

"B-But!" He said protesting but a rind at the door came.

"Hello is Harmonia here? Said a familiar voice. It was my dad and he walked inside. "Ah there you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" He said walking over.

"N-Nia-chan why is Afuro-san looking for you?! Did you quit here to go work for him?"

"N-No not at all! Hey how do you know my dad?" I said confused

"Oh we met him at a party the other year- wait did you say dad?!"

"Y-Yea this is my dad" I smiled slightly still upset.

"Harmonia we need to go get your stuff. I thought you said you would do this twenty minutes ago? It should be finished now" He said walking up to us.

"L-Look Shindou I'm really sorry but I have to do this. We will see each other again I promise" I said giving him a hug seeing that he was crying silently.

"*Sniff* O-Ok I trust you…" He said hugging me back.

We said our goodbyes and left the Shindou household.

"Ready to go?" My dad said

"Y-Yea!" I said cheering up a bit or at least trying.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then please review and favourite or even add an alert to know when I update the story. If you really want you could follow me on different websites like Twitter, DeviantART ect… (Links are in my profile) Arigato xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Manager?

**Chapter 6: New manager?**

_Shindou's POV_

Lessons had finally finished and me and Kirino were walking to the club room. I told him about what had happened with Harmonia and he patted me on the back.

"It's ok, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" He said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea but not like her…" I sighed "Sorry I'm being a real pain…"

"No problem, friends are there to help each other through tough times" He said.

We entered the club room to find everyone sitting down.

"Hey Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai have you seen Aydan?" said Tenma walking over to us.

"No is she not here yet?" I replied

"No Tsurugi hasn't seen her either…" He said and we all sighed.

We then heard a voice walking through the outer doors and walking through the corridors. "Come hurry up! We're going to be late!" Aydan then walked through the door and stood beside us "Hey guys sorry I'm late!"

"What were you doing?" Tenma said

"Oh I was showing our new manager to the club room!" She said smiling "Hurry up their all waiting!" she called.

A girl then walked through the door panting with her hands on her knees "S-Sorry!" she said looking up. We then saw her face.

"H-Harmonia?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hi Shindou-senpai! Hehe it feels good being able to talk to you a bit less formally!" She said smiling.

"What are you doing here?!" I said

"Oh well I decided since I couldn't be your maid anymore but I still wanted to see you that I would join Raimon! Then Aydan suggested that I become a manager for the soccer club! But I got a bit lost and then she found me and made me run across half the school" She said sighing.

"R-Really? Y-You wanted to see me again?"

"Yea we're friends right?" She said smiling sweetly.

"Y-Yea!" I said feeling a bit of blush on my face again. I couldn't help it, why must she say these things so sweetly?

"Well now that everyone is here let's get to training! Everyone to the pitch!" Said Coach Endou.

_Harmonia's POV_

While all the boys and Aydan started practise I was left to the other managers to sort out some things. I was filling up the drinks bottles when all the managers surrounded me.

"Hey Harmonia-chan~" Said Aoi

"Um hi Aoi, Midori, Akane, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh we just wanted to ask you something!" Said Midori cheekily

Akane then stormed up to me and looked me in the eyes "Are you in love with Shindou-sama!?" She said angrily

The word love came up so I looked back to that movie Titanic. I had a much better understanding of love after that but…

"I-In love with S-Shindou-senpai?! N-No not at all we're just friends!" I blabbed out feeling my face heating up.

"Jezz Akane you didn't have to be so forward about it! But she isn't so you should be fine" Said Midori

"Hmph!" Said Akane storming off and the others followed her.

It was soon time for the everyone to get changed back into their uniform. I was packing away all of the equipment when Aydan and Tsurugi ran past me carrying someone's uniform. I then turned around to find Shindou in his boxers running after them.

"Aydan, Tsurugi give me my clothes back!" He shouted running past me.

"Hehe Midori catch!" Aydan shouted and threw them at Midori

Midori kind of flipped and threw them up and guess where they landed. Yep Shindou's trousers landed directly on my head and his shirt on my arm. I took them off and held them in my hand as Shindou walked up to me.

"T-Thanks Harmo-" but before he could finish his sentence Aydan had run over and shoved Shindou making him trip slightly and fall. However before he hit the floor he had wrapped his arms around my neck to stop himself and I had grabbed him in reaction. I helped him get his balance before handing him his clothes. He was bright red and quietly thanked me before running off to the changing rooms. It then clicked in my head what had just happened.

"I just hugged a half-naked Shindou-senpai?!" I shouted out as the rest of them began giggling.

This strange feeling then emerged in my stomach. I couldn't make out if it was a good notion or something that made me feel sick. I grasped my stomach tightly.

"Oh Harmonia did it hurt you? I'm sorry I was only having a bit of fun" Said Aydan who had come over to comfort me.

"N-No I'm just not feeling too well" I replied.

At home

The feeling in my stomach still hadn't died down so I decided to go and talk to of the maids who was a qualified nurse.

"And you felt this feeling after talking to that boy?" She said after I had explained what had happened and how I was feeling.

"Yea…"

"Ahh there's nothing to worry about Miss you're just growing up" She said smiling and exiting my room.

I was about to leave too when I heard the nurse talking with another maid outside my door.

"Is she ok?" Said one of them

"Hehe yes it looks like she has a crush on this Shindou boy!" She said giggling.

I then swung the door open and looked up at them in confusion.

"What's a crush?!" I said

"Oh you heard us Miss? Well it means that you have fallen in love" she replied

"I-I've fallen in love with S-Shindou?!" I said is shock.

"Seems so Miss, that's why you were feeling strange"

I then closed the door and took out my phone and called Aydan

"Hello?" Said Aydan

"A-Aydan I think I have a crush on Shindou!"

"Aww you finally figured it out!"

"W-What do you mean finally?!"

"It was obvious even though you didn't even know what love was! You two would make a really cute couple!"

"Aydan I don't think I'm ready for this!"

"Don't worry you don't have to tell him and I won't tell anyone!"

"B-But what if he doesn't like me in the same way…"

"Tehe I'm sure he does! Just act like you normally would around him and things will plan out"

"O-Ok I'll try…"

"Good, I have to go now, my dinner is ready bye!" She said ending the call.

_**Me: Shindou you need to man up!**_

_**Shindou: W-What are you talking about Writer-san?!**_

_**Me: It's always Harmonia saving you from these situations! You should save her once in a while!  
Shindou: But she never needs saving!**_

_**Me: Well you need to do something! Girls don't like boys who are as wimpy as you!**_

_**Shindou: I'm not wimpy!**_

_**Me: Then why haven't you confessed yet? *smirk***_

_**Shindou: B-Because I don't think now is the right time!**_

_**Kirino: Yea yea Shindou! You're just scared to ask her out!**_

_**Shindou: K-Kirino I thought that at least you would be on my side! A-And what about you and this mystery girl?! You haven't asked her out yet and we don't even know if she's real!**_

_**Kirino: She is real! Right Writer-san?!**_

_**Me: Yea she's real**_

_**Shindou: How do you know?!**_

_**Me: Duhh I've met her!**_

_**Shindou: So you show Writer-san but not your best friend?! You're so mean Kirino!**_

_**Kirino: Actually Writer-san knew her before I did**_

_**Shindou: O.O**_

_**Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please review and favourite or even add an alert! Oh and if you want to find me on any other sights then all the links are in my profile! Arigato xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Reviled

**Chapter 7: The Truth Reviled **

It's been two weeks since I joined Raimon and things seemed to be going well…kind of. Ever since I found out about this crush I had on Shindou whenever I talk to him that weird feeling comes back and I end up running away from him. I can't even look at him sometimes and I swear he thinks I hate him. I ended up just hanging out with Aydan and whoever she was with at the time, but she knew how I felt so she didn't mind. She even took me to meet her friends from another dimension who were a team called Inazuma All Stars. They were a nice lot and we got to play a lot of soccer.

It was Friday and I was putting some books back into my locker when a small letter fell out. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Harmonia_

_I have been admiring you from a far for a while now but I would really like to talk to you in person. Meet me at the school gates after school._

_From your secret admirer._

"Aww you've got an admirer!" Said a voice from behind me.

"A-Aydan?! You read it?"

"Yep all of it. So are you going to meet him?" She said cheerfully

"I guess I probably should so I don't hurt their feelings…" I said looking down

"Hey come on, cheer up! You have an admirer that's something to be proud of!"

"I guess so…"

I walked away to think about things on my own. We only had a few more minutes before the end of school and I was really confused. I walked out to the field so I could think about things. I looked up and thought I saw someone running off but I passed it off as my imagination.

"What am I supposed to do with myself?" I asked.

"Harmonia-chan!" I heard a voice call from behind me. It was Shindou. "Please don't run off!" he called before I had the chance.

"H-Hi Shindou-senpai…"

"Harmonia-chan why have you been avoiding me?" He said

"Shindou-senpai…" I said slowly "Why are we friends?"

"Huh because you're an amazing person who is really kind and nice!" he said in shock

"But I'm really not… I don't know what you see in me or what anyone else sees"

I turned around to face him. "There are things about me that even I don't understand… I'm just so useless it would be better off if I was gone…"

"Harmonia-chan what are you saying!? You want to die?! How will that solve anything?"

"My dad wouldn't have as much pressure on himself to protect me, he only does it because I saved him…"

"W-What are you talking about?!" He said getting angry

"My dad was getting mugged by those bullies from the other day when I stepped in and saved him. I was being chased by bad people and he said he would take me in to protect me…"

"Bad people? What kind of bad people?"

I paused for a moment; could I really tell him what I was? About my dark past?

"Remember when I said I came from a dark background? I wasn't lying… the truth is…" I sighed "I'm a lab experiment; I was grown and created from some reason that would benefit everyone. But I was selfish and didn't want that, I wanted to be free and see the world. So I escaped but each time I was caught again until I met Aphrodi-sama… The bad people that were chasing me were scientists who wanted to bring me back to the lab for more tests…See I'm not a good person…I'm not even a real person…" I said feeling tears drip down from my face.

"H-Harmonia-chan…!?" Shindou said is great shock.

"Just leave me alone! I'm bad thing! You're better off without me!" I said running off with my eyes closed.

I heard the bell ring so I ran towards the school gates. I had completely forgotten about the note and I just wanted to disappear. But as soon as I stepped outside the gates something was pressed agenised me which sent a large shock through my system. I could feel myself dropping and closing down.

"I've got her, we will return soon" I heard a deep voice say before I passed out.

_Aydan's POV_

I hadn't seen Harmonia since she ran off and the school bell had just rang. I opened my locker to collect my things when a small note was poking out of one of my books. I pulled it out and began to read.

_Aydan_

_I need your help, get Shindou and my dad before heading to the address on the back. Shindou will give you an insight to what is going on._

_Harmonia~_

As the letter had said there was an address on the back of the note. I knew something didn't feel right so I immediately headed to the front gates to see if I could spot Shindou. Luckily I did. He was about to walk out of the gates with his head down and a frown on his face like he was in deep thought.

"Shindou-senpai!" I shouted and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"A-Aydan?!" He said coming back to reality

"Where is Harmonia?!" I shouted

"I-I don't know she ran off a moment ago!"

"Damn it, right we need to go find her dad, explain to me on the way!" I said pulling Shindou along while I ran.

"E-Explain what?!" He shouted

"Harmonia said you knew something that would help! Look!" I said shoving the note into his hand.

He managed to read it while we ran "Oh no, could she mean?" he said to himself.

"What did she tell you?!" I said.

"Well…" He said as he explained to me what Harmonia had previously told him about her past.

"Those scientists must have got her…but if she was caught then how did this note get into my locker?" I question as we walked up to Harmonia's house. I rang the doorbell rapidly before a maid answered the door.

"Oh Miss Kira, Miss Harmonia isn't in at the mo-" She said before I interrupted.

"I know is her dad in?!"

"Y-Yes wait one moment" the maid said slightly shocked as she went to get Aphrodi.

He soon came to the door and greeted us.

"Sorry sir but we have no time for greetings! We need your help Harmonia is in trouble!"

"W-What do you mean?" he replied confused so I handed him the note to read. "What's happened to her?!"

"We don't know yet but we need your help!" I said

"Ok let's go!" he said and we all rushed out of the gates and towards the given address…

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please review and favourite or even add an alert! Oh and if you want to find me on any other sights then all the links are in my profile! Arigato xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8: To the Past and Back

**Chapter 8: To the past and back**

**Harmonia's POV**

I slowly began to wake up from the nightmare I had been forced into. I tried to stand up but my limbs were still too weak and I just collapsed again. My sight was fuzzy and blurred so I couldn't make out anything. I moved my arms limply around and found something hard to grab onto and pull myself up. I dragged myself up and my vision slowly returned but once I realised where I was I really wish it hadn't. I was in my old room, from when I lived in the lab and the item I had been grabbing onto was my old bed.

"NO!" I shouted punching the wall but it was made of steel so the worst I could do was leave a dent.

"Don't strain yourself, you will just make it worse" said a voice coming from the speakers.

I recognised it; it was one of the scientists who would run daily checks on me. The voice was coming from the opposite room where they could see my through one way glass.

"Let me go!" I shouted to the glass knowing they could see me.

"You know we can't do that, just stay quiet" he replied

I was in there for an hour or so just throwing things around and breaking whatever I could find before a few people walked in. I immediately ran for the door but they blocked me. I just threw them out of the way but one of them pressed something agenised my back and gave me the same sensation as before but different. I fell to the ground but I was still conscious and could see and hear everything just not move.

"Looks like she is growing immune to it, come on grab her before she can move" he said while the rest picked me up. I tried to break free but I couldn't move or speak.

They took me to a room which was filled with loads of strange machines and a glass tank in the centre.

"That's where you will be going" he said

"N-N-No…" I managed to say.

"Oh so you can talk, make the final preparations for the plan" he said making everyone run about like crazy.

I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew I didn't want to be a part of it. "Please…anywhere but here…please" I said in my head hoping for someone to hear. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best. The next moment I could feel wind agenised my face and I collapsed to the ground again but it wasn't the cold hard lab floor, it was grass. I opened my eyes to find myself on a field. I looked closer to find that it was the one in Raimon where I talked to Shindou earlier. I got my balance back and stood up. I looked around but no one was around.

"What's going on?" I said to myself pulling out my phone "It's a few minutes to the end of school, was I in the lab for a whole day?" I said putting it back.

I then noticed someone walking up to the field. I was about to call out to them and ask them what was going on but then I noticed something.

"T-That's me?!" I said in shock but I knew it was true.

I thought about what could be happening when I remembered something from earlier. When I came out onto the field I thought I saw someone… could that person have been me? Whatever was going on I wanted to know so I ran off towards the school and away from the field.

I hid in the toilets and pulled out my phone again hoping for some guidance. I looked to find a new app called Time Location. I remembered Aydan saying something about each member getting a new app depending on their ability, could this be mine? I opened to app to find a document with the date and time written down and then some information on where I was which was indeed Raimon.

"I-I think I've travelled back in time?!" I said to myself.

An idea then popped into my head. "I can send a message to someone asking for help!" I said running into the school. I made sure that as few people as possible saw me before I reached the lockers. Some girls were talking by the benches and one of them had placed a notebook and pen down. I took my chance and carefully "borrowed" the notebook before writing a letter for help containing the location and any info she would need to Aydan before returning the notebook and slipping the note into Aydan's locker.

I ran back to the toilets knowing what I had to do.

"I need to go back to the future for things to work; I just hope they get there in time…" I said before thinking. I thought about where I wanted to be and what time. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself back where I was before I out of energy from time traveling causing me to drop to the ground.

"Damn it she must have paused time again, how did she get the energy for it though? Oh well quickly while she is tired put her in the container!" said the man as others grabbed me and threw me into the container and closed it.

"I was lucky that you believed that admirer note from earlier or we might not have captured you so I thank you for that" he said walking round the container.

"You wrote that note?!" I said

"Yes, we thought it was the best way to lure you in" he smirked "and it worked perfectly"

I growled before punching the glass but nothing…

"Don't think we are that stupid, we know what strength you have and have got the materials to deal with it. You won't get away again…not now…not ever!" he laughed and all I could was sit there waiting for help…

_**Me: Shindou this is your time!**_

_**Shindou: Huh?**_

_**Me: To save Harmonia! Be her knight in shining armour!**_

_**Shindou: Yea! Don't worry Harmonia I will rescue you!**_

_**Me: Onward brave knight *shoves***_

_**Shindou: *face plants* Owww…..**_

_**Me: Maybe Knight is a bit to early…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please review and favourite or even add an alert! Oh and if you want to find me on any other sights then all the links are in my profile! Arigato xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9: Overload

**Chapter 9: Overload**

"Start the machine" said the man to his assistant who nodded to the head scientist.

He then flipped a few switches and a bright spotlight turned on in the container making me cover my eyes with my arm. Streaks of what looked like lightning then shot down at my grabbing onto me tightly. I could feel it pushing me down onto the floor and I couldn't stay up. It was draining the life out of me that much I knew but I didn't know why. I tried to push agenised it but my energy just drained faster.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice shout as the doors slammed open. I forced myself to look up to find Aydan, Shindou and my dad standing there.

"G-Guys!" I said in relief that they found the note.

"Who are you people and how did you get in here?" Said the leader standing his ground.

I was wondering this too, I knew how heavily guarded this place was and they just strolled in?

"We're here to rescue Harmonia!" Said Shindou boldly

"Harmonia? Oh so you gave yourself a name did you?" He said turning to me. He then looked back "You, your Afuro Terumi? Why would you be here to rescue a little girl?"

"She's my daughter!" He shouted back

"Ahaha you even found a family well well you are a clever girl" he said smirking

"H-How did you guys get in here?" I said struggling

"Hehe Harmonia how do you expect us to protect worlds if we can't even break into a simple building?" Said Aydan winking. I knew she must have been talking about the Neo Cure.

"Why are you doing this to Harmonia?!" Said Shindou grasping his fist tightly.

"Oh didn't she tell you? Haha that I can understand. This girl here was created here from a comet that passes this planet once every thousand years. This comet carries an incredible energy source that can't be contained and drained by a simple machine. We tried and tried but nothing could hold it for long and we couldn't use this energy in that form. But the energy was smart. It watched us and studied us every second that passed. It was a few months ago while the night watch was on duty and they were playing an old recording of Raimon's match agenised Zeus in the Football Frontier. For some reason it picked you Afuro from when you were young to 'mimic' and took the form of a young girl who looked like you. We then ran various tests on her and found that she held the energy inside of her. We also discovered that we could drain the energy from her in this machine with a few tweaks. This girl could supply the planet with infinite energy." He said

"But she's in pain!" retaliated Shindou

"One person for the rest of humanity! She's not even a person! She's a thing! A freak of nature, an accident, she isn't the same as the rest of us she doesn't even have feelings!"

_He's right… I'm a freak…a mistake…I'm no use to anyone as a person…I'm not even real…I'm different, I'm not normal. How could someone like me live a life? Maybe this is why I was made…to benefit the rest of mankind…Maybe this is it…_

That's what I thought in my head, paralyzed by his harsh words.

…_N-No he's wrong…I-I do have feelings…I'm in love with Shindou…that's a feeling…maybe if he was wrong about that…maybe he was wrong about everything else! M-Maybe I can live a life, maybe I can be normal!_

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" I shouted with all my strength "I-I have feelings! I feel love!"

"Hahah love?! You feel love?! Stupid girl! How could anyone love you!?" He laughed

"I can!" I heard someone shout and I turned. It was Shindou?

"I love her! I have ever since I met her!" He said again.

"S-Shindou…" I said quietly

"Hahaha this is too funny! You're in love with a monster!" He replied laughing harder.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

I was enraged by his words. Nobody was going to insult my friends like that! I pushed myself up agenised the force and stood up straight.

"I love Shindou too! So shut up!" I shouted at him.

A scientist then ran over to the man "S-Sir this isn't good, she's taking back the energy, more then we took! If she keeps going she will overload!" he said panicking

"Overload?" Said Aydan.

"It's when she has too much energy and has to release it somehow… Normally she can do this but she's trapped in that container…She will kill herself!" He shouted.

"Well turn the machine off!" She replied

"We have! But she's still draining it!"

"H-Harmonia stop!" Shouted Shindou running over to me

"I-I can't!" I replied

"Of course she can't! She isn't in control, it's her body's natural instinct to take in as much energy as possible and then even more to overload her!" Said one of the scientists.

"Well get her out of the container!"

"We need power to do that and we can't access it! That container is made of materials so strong that not even her overload could break it!"

I was scared, it was the end of me for sure… I was frustrated not being able to think. I then felt a pounding agenised the container. It was Shindou punching it.

"Boy did you not hear me!" said the scientist.

"I don't care! I'm not giving up on her!" He shouted continuing to attack the glass.

Why he did this I don't know. I was even more scared than before, I wanted to do something but I couldn't. I looked at my hand, seeing what was going to happen. I clenched it tightly and concentrated.

_Maybe if I can consentrait all the energy into my hand for a moment I can break through the glass…_

And that is what I did. My hand was in pain from all the energy but I had to keep going until it was at its maximum. I then held it back and with all my might I punched the glass. What I then saw was that me and Shindou had punched at the exact same time and the same point. The glass then smashed and Shindou covered me from the impact.

"A-Are you ok?!" He said

"You need to get out!" I said

"W-Why?!"

"I can't move like this I'm still draining energy, get out, get everyone out so when I release my energy it won't hurt anyone!" I said

"Stupid girl do you not realise! You could still die! You have far too much energy for even you to control!" Said the man

"Just go!" I shouted pushing them.

Aydan's POV

We all ran for our lives out of the lab and as far away as we could get. We made It into the forest before we heard an explosion behind us. It was the lab. We all stopped and staired, the lab was in flames and smoke in the air. But we didn't care, we were worried about Harmonia, was she ok?

"We need to go back…" I said

"What?!" Said the scientist

"We need to find Harmonia! She might still be alive!" Said Shindou

So me Shindou and Aphrodi-sama ran back towards the building hoping to find Harmonia…Alive….

**Ohhh so much tension! Anyway this story is coming to an end but like in Aydan's story there is still many more stories to come. Currently there is one more out which is "Neo Cure Origins: Sky's Story" so check that out. Thanks for reading as always please review and favourite. Arigato xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Survive

**Chapter 10: Survive**

**Harmonia's POV**

I remembered those last few moments with Shindou after everyone left…

"_Harmonia please come with us!" he said trying to pull me up_

"_I-I can't…please just go"_

"_I don't want you to die!" he said with tears dripping from his eyes_

"_I won't die, I promise…"_

"_Y-You won't?"_

"_Hehe I can handle it, a little power surge won't do anything to me…But it could still hurt you so please go"_

"_O-OK I trust you" he said running to catch up with everyone_

It saddened me to think I couldn't keep that promise…I wouldn't survive this…It was certain I would die…But if I hadn't said that he wouldn't have left…I'm sorry for lying Shindou but I needed to save you…

I could feel it building up inside me…The end was coming and all I could do was sit there…

"I'm sorry guys…" I said to myself feeling wet droplets cascading down my face.

"Aww come on don't give up yet!" said a voice

"Huh?" I said looking around

"Hehe over here!" said the voice.

A girl then jumped through one of the holes I had created in the ceiling. She had medium length vibrant green hair with a star pin and bright blue eyes. She wore a long white top with black leggings and an orange jumper. She walked over and smiled.

"You're not giving up that easily are you?" she said

"Who are you and what do you mean?"

"Oh hehe I'm Ree. Now let's get this overload sorted out" she smiled

"Um Ree? You need to get out of here I'm going to explode soon…"

"Aww no you're not! Here take my hand" she said holding a hand out.

"Why?"

"I'll take some of the energy from your body so the overload won't be as harsh and your chances of surviving are a lot higher!"

"You can do that? But I will still unleash all the energy you will get hurt!"

"Nehh what's with all these questions? Look I'll escape last minute, it will be fine, trust me!"

I looked at her hand for a few moments before taking hold of it. I could feel energy leaving my body, was it really working? But I could feel the over load getting closer…

"R-Ree you better go!"

"Not yet!" She said confidently.

Would we really survive?

**Aydan's POV**

We finally reached the burning building as the flames were calming down…

"Where is she?!" Said Shindou looking through the smoke.

"I *cough* don't know!" I replied.

We walked deeper into the disaster before we saw a bright light. We walked closer as the light began to fade but luckily we made it just before it went out.

"HARMONIA!" Shouted Shindou rushing to her side as the light she was emitting faded.

I walked up to her and checked her pluse.

"…She's still breathing! Quick we need to get her to a hospital!"

**Harmonia's POV**

I woke up in a hospital with all sorts of wires strapped onto me. I pulled them off and sat up.

"Take it easy…" said a blurry figure next to me.

I rubbed my eyes to revile the figure.

"Ree…?" I said

"Hehe yep, how are you feeling?"

"Ok… so we survived?" I said sleepily

"Yep I told you we would! Sure you sustained some damage but all's well that ends well" she said shrugging.

"Hehe thanks for your help Ree you're pretty incredible!"

"Hehe thanks, hey just promise me this…"

"What?"

"Don't tell your friends about me…" she said slightly more seriously

"Why?"

"Ahah no questions, I don't like questions, I think you at least owe me this for the fact that I saved your life!" she said cheekily

"Haha sure I promise"

A knock then came at the door. I looked at the door and then looked back at Ree who had now moved to the window ledge.

"See ya Harmonia!" She said jumping down as the door opened.

"Harmonia your awake!" Said a fermilliar voice

"Shindou! Hey how long was I out?"

"Just over a week, that's pretty amazing for the damage you had sustained!" he said running to my side.

"Wow..but I made you a promise right? I'm fine!"

"Yea…hey Harmonia there was something I wanted to ask you…" He said looking down.

"Yea?"

"W-Well since we both like each other…a lot…w-would you be my girlfriend?" he said blushing like crazy and twiddling his fingers.

"Shindou I'm not the best person when it comes to being romantic…and I don't really know much about love…but if you're willing to accept me then I would love to be your girlfriend…" I said smiling sweetly.

He then placed my head agenised his and looked me in the eyes "You are perfect the way you are…" he smiled "but there is one thing…"

"What?" I said giggling

"No more calling me Shindou! Ok Nia-chan~?" he chuckled

"Hehe ok Ta-Ku-To~!" I giggled

_**Well that brings this story to an end! I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did please review and favourite! Also if you want to continue the Neo Cure series then check out some of the ones that I have completed or am currently writing and watch out for upcoming new stories! Arigato xxx**_


End file.
